The Tracker
by Spudzmom
Summary: Bella/Demetri, Vamp/Human, Bella didn't cliff dive, never had to save Edward, and Edward never returned. But then the Volturi found out about the little human and the forbidden knowledge she'd been left alive with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Had this lying around for a while now. Tell me what you think of it? I'll expand it if there's enough interest.

Love and Light,

~Spudz

* * *

.

* * *

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

A wan smile curved her lips as she stared out over the sea. She couldn't help but feel that the roiling waves, beating and retreating on the jagged rocks below, matched her mood.

He took a seat next to her, his shoulder bumping hers as she took her time forming an answer. "Yeah, I guess I am. It's hard not to now that I'm leaving this place, you know?"

He nodded, though his lips set into a thin line as his eyes swirled with resentment. These were feelings he wouldn't voice though. They'd been through this so many times—even fought over it—that he knew speaking of her lingering feelings for the ones who'd left her behind wouldn't do any good.

For some strange reason, she refused to hate them, even after they'd hurt her so deeply, and it was something he would never understand—especially since hating them was instinctual for him—woven into every fiber of his DNA.

"It isn't just _him_ though, is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

That same sad smile tilted her lips and reflected in her eyes as she finally turned her head to look at him. "No, not just him."

"Is that why you're doing this? To _save_ them?" He couldn't hide the anger and resentment in his voice and didn't try. But despite this, he gently took her hand in his.

She gripped back firmly, though she still found the heat from his skin shocking, even after all this time.

"I'm doing this to save us all, Jake. We've talked about this…" she said, her tone now laced with weariness. They'd been over this so many times…

"I can protect you— _we_ can protect you. We killed that red-headed menace and her lackeys, didn't we?"

Leaning over, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "You did, and I'll always be grateful for that, but Jake, this situation… Please just trust me? I know what I'm doing."

As she watched, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek, but he nodded, his chin held at the proud angle inherited from generations of noble ancestors. "You know this is the last time we'll ever see each other."

She nodded, swallowing past her choking emotions. "You're the dearest friend I've ever had, Jacob Black." she said, her voice trembling with tears she refused to submit to.

She'd cried too many, already.

With a sigh, she let his hand go and pushed to her feet. Without looking back she got in her old truck and left the reservation for the last time, all the while ignoring the mournful yips and howls that faded behind her as she drove away.

When she got back to Charlie's, she let herself in, tossed her keys on the table, and walked to the mantle of the fireplace. With a less than steady hand, she picked up the framed photo that was taken of her and her father on the day she'd graduated just months earlier. With a tremulous smile, she traced Charlie's smiling face with a fingertip. He'd been so proud that day, especially since she'd rallied through her bout of depression to make valedictorian.

"Bye, Dad." she whispered before setting it back on the mantle. Then she headed upstairs for a quick shower to get the wolf smell off and grab the bags she'd packed the night before.

She'd said her goodbyes that morning before Charlie'd gone to work, but he'd had no idea just how permanent their parting would be, and she hadn't been able to let on. So, she'd smiled and joked about the freedom she'd have at college, ribbing him good-naturedly about parties and boys.

When he'd paled, she'd grinned and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Dad. This is me we're talking about. I'm kidding, and you should know better."

He'd grumbled and given her the firmest, longest hug she could ever remember getting from him, and left for work.

Then, she'd slumped on the couch and cried like a baby before getting herself back together to go to First Beach.

Now here she was, dressed in fresh clothes and waiting on her ride.

When the knock came, her stomach dropped, but, with a deep breath, she pulled the door open and met the vampire's gaze head-on. "Demetri," she greeted and he inclined his head.

"Little human," he returned as he picked up her bags then headed to the nondescript silver sedan parked at the curb.

After locking the door, she trotted down the steps and to the car, raising a brow at the Uber emblem on the window and the way the Volturi guard was dressed. Besides the dark glasses — _'and being damn fit and dangerously gorgeous'_ — he was completely forgettable, dressed as he was in faded jeans and an untucked, light blue button-down shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbow.

At a distance, he could've been one of a thousand other brown-haired, mid-twenties Uber drivers, especially since the car was new and didn't yet have license plates. "Nice side job?" she snarked as he opened the rear door for her after stowing her bags in the trunk.

He smirked. "Pays the light bill," he said, just as the old lady from across the street dropped the curtain she'd been peeping around. He closed the door and slid in behind the wheel, then glanced in the rearview mirror. "Are you certain you've covered everything? I would hate to have to come back and clean up any mess you've left behind."

She sighed and rubbed her brow. "Everything's in order."

"Good."

With that, he pulled away and headed out of Forks.

* * *

They were nearly to the ferry when his voice finally broke her from her thoughts. "You know, little human, I am not your enemy. I am simply the messenger."

She raised a brow as she met his gaze in the mirror. "Or the harbinger of doom."

His answering laugh was light, and it drew a grudging smile from her.

"You make me sound as though I arrived at your door heavily cloaked and clutching a scythe," he joked.

She scoffed a laugh. "If the shoe fits…"

His glasses were dark, but she was pretty sure he'd just rolled his eyes. "Should I have wanted you dead, little human, you'd have never seen it coming, even with the help of your pack of trained poodles."

Her good humor vanished in an instant.

"They were my friends," she muttered with a frown.

"My apologies, little human, I know they saved you from the red-head, so I'll refrain from mentioning them."

"Thanks. And while we're on the subject of belittling, calling me 'little human' isn't winning you any points with me. My name's Bella. I'd really like if you'd use it."

Their conversation was interrupted as he rolled down the window to hand the ferry attendant his return ticket. He then drove onto the ferry and parked. "Very well, Bella."

A frown creased her brow as something occurred to her. "This is gonna be a long flight, isn't it?"

"Several hours, yes, but it's on the Volturi jet which is not nearly as bad as a commercial flight."

Her brows climbed. "So, I rate a private jet?"

His grin was sly. "No, but I do."

"Well, la-de-da," she said with a curled lip and he laughed.

About that time, her stomach growled and before she could even be embarrassed about it, he reached over the seat with cash in hand. "Go get something to eat."

She eyed the bills in his hand. "I have my own money, thanks."

He stuffed the bills back in his pocket. "All the same, go get something. There won't be any food on the jet, thank the gods, and it will be hours before you'll have the opportunity again."

She looked dubious. "You trust me?"

His smirk was cocky. "You think you could outrun me?"

"You have a point," she said as she got out of the car and made her way to the snack bar. After buying a turkey sub and a latte, she leaned against the rail, letting the brisk air wash over her as she ate. Knowing vampires as she did, she knew Demetri wouldn't appreciate the smell of her meal.

When she'd finished, she tossed the trash in a bin, used the nearest ladies room, washed up and went back to the car. "What did you eat?" he asked with a curled lip as she pulled the door closed. "Even the residue smells foul."

She rolled her eyes and dug a roll of mints from her pocket to pop one into her mouth. "At least I was thoughtful enough to eat it out there. And it was a turkey sub, by the way. Not bad for snack bar food, either."

"I'll take your word for it," he grumbled.

"Don't worry, your meals of choice are just as repulsive to me."

"They won't be for long."

She sighed. "Yeah, about that… No chance they'll let me choose which diet to follow?"

"If you are gifted as Master Aro believes you are, probably not. You see, everything about us is muted when we partake of nothing but animal blood."

"Yeah," she muttered, "Edward had mentioned that. He said it made them calmer—more human."

Demetri didn't try to hide his scoff as the ferry docked and he started the engine. "Weak, Bella, it makes them weak. Certainly stronger than a human, but nothing in comparison to a vampire who's well fed on a proper diet. That applies to any gifts we may possess as well, which is why I doubt you will be given a choice."

"Joy," she mumbled, "I get to be a murderer for eternity."

She didn't expect an answer from him, but he gave one anyway. "You eat meat, so like it or not, you are already a predator, Bella. You'll just be moving to the very top of the food chain."

He smoothly merged into traffic and exited onto a surface street, toward the private airstrip where the jet waited.

"There's a distinct difference," she argued. "I didn't kill that turkey, I just ate part of it."

He raised a brow. "Perhaps you didn't kill it, but someone certainly did. Just because you didn't bloody your hands in the process doesn't exonerate you in the least. It was killed—its blood spilled, so you could sustain your own life."

"It was a stupid turkey for god's sake! Not a person with a job, loved ones, a family," she spluttered.

He shrugged. "You are certainly entitled to your opinions, but consider this: In the wider world, there are groups—whole societies in fact—who believe taking a life—any life, no matter how insignificant—is sinful. By their reasoning, Bella, you are already a killer. Now what?"

The silence stretched and her stomach churned as she searched for words before finally mumbling, "I don't know. I guess it's all in what you believe, isn't it?"

Shortly after that conversation, he pulled over on a rather deserted side street, and they transferred into a waiting black SUV being driven by the biggest vampire Bella had ever seen. This guy even beat out Emmett in the size and muscle department. "Bella, this is Felix," Demetri said as he slid into the front passenger seat. "Felix, meet Bella, our mark for this mission."

The big guy glanced in the rearview mirror with a grumbled "Ciao" as he pulled into traffic.

With a raised brow, Bella buckled in while muttering, "So nice to meet you too, Felix. And yes, I'm quite comfortable, thank you."

His resulting chuckle was wry.

After traveling a city block, Demetri asked, "Did you make sure there were no cameras?"

Felix glanced at him like he was stupid. "Cazzo. One time, and you'll never let me forget it."

"The clean up from that was extensive, if you will recall. I would rather not have a repeat, especially since it was my ass that got reamed, not yours."

The big guy snickered and Demetri muttered, "Stronzo."

They fell silent after that, and it seemed to Bella they were taking a rather long and complicated tour through the city streets before finally arriving at an airstrip with many large, private hangars, one of which they pulled into and parked.

Out on the tarmac was a sleek looking business jet, its engines already running as Felix got her bags from the back of the SUV while Demetri escorted her onto the plane. "Make yourself comfortable. There are books in the overhead compartment, and the bathroom facilities are located toward the back of the plane. We will be taking off just as soon as Felix gets his ass in the pilot's seat, and we get clearance."

"Super," Bella deadpanned as she settled into one of the cushy seats while glancing around. She'd never been on a private jet before, and this one screamed money—serious money, but she really shouldn't have been surprised. They'd had many centuries to amass a fortune, probably much of it in gold, before the advent of paper currency.

After speaking with Felix and whoever else was in the cockpit for a moment, Demetri settled in across from her, reclined the seat and closed his eyes.

After a few moments of nothing but the sounds of hissing interior air and whirring engines, Bella decided to speak. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're getting all settled in to sleep."

He cracked an eye. "Merda, you're going to be a talker, aren't you?"

She grinned maliciously. "Hell yes, I am. And why shouldn't I? You abducted me, remember."

He raised a brow. "You had a choice. You came willingly."

"Oh, yeah, sure I did. Sorta like Eddie Izzard's 'Cake or Death' thing, except mine was death or lemme see - oh yeah - _death_. Some choice."

He shrugged. "Still, it was a choice."

"Right, so now you get to listen to me talk…for several hours, from what you tell me, so you may as well resign yourself to it."

He smirked and drawled, "I could just snap your neck, or better yet, drain you."

Her heart rate picked up at that, but she kept her smirk in place, determined to call his bluff. "You won't, because you'd be in for an ass-kicking when you get back to your _handlers_."

He closed his eyes, his expression blank as the plane began to taxi. "You are fortunate I am feeling somewhat patient and forgiving at the moment, little human."

"Oooh, we're back to 'little human'. I must've hit a nerve."

He waved a hand without opening his eyes. "Fine, chatter away, just know, my patience is _not_ infinite," he said as the plane reached speed and lifted off at a rather steep incline.

"Shit," she muttered, clutching the arm rests with white-knuckled fingers.

His red eyes opened to lazy slits as a smug smirk curled his lips. "Only _now_ you are afraid?"

She sneered at him without loosening her grip in the seat.

His chuckle was low and dark as his hooded red eyes took on a glint that made the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Perhaps he took the 'handlers' comment worse than she thought…

His tone was low, his words deliberate, "You _should_ fear, little human — but not the flying."

She swallowed past her choking unease, her chin tilted defiantly. "Oh really? Just what should I fear, then, _big man_?"

She heard a hiss and the very next second, he loomed over her, his hands braced on the arms of her seat, his face so close she felt his cool breath on her parted lips as he spoke, his words just above a whisper, "Me, little human … you should fear _me_."

Their noses were nearly touching, her heart pounding and voice thready as she whispered an absolute lie, "You don't scare me, Demetri."

She drew in a sharp, quiet breath when she felt his hand rest directly over her thundering heart.

His words were a low, slow, hissing whisper, "You _lie_ …"

Her heart stuttered as she stared into his eyes.

Then…

He kissed her.

* * *

.

* * *

Review? Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters found herein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2**

The silence was thick between them as he led her through the maze of stone hallways in the bowels of the castle. The place was cold, its passages dimly lit, and she couldn't repress a shiver as her thoughts raced and circled.

 _That kiss…_

She kept going back to the kiss he'd given her on the plane. It'd been unexpected considering she'd pretty much been fearing for her life at that moment. But, once their lips had met, once he'd plundered her mouth with a long and slow passion that had robbed her of breath and the ability to think, he'd ended it just as abruptly and calmly went back to his seat.

After she'd gotten over the initial shock, she had eventually fallen to sleep. But she'd been silent since waking; unable to escape the feeling that the course of her future had just cracked and shifted, like some mental tectonic plate. It left her feeling as if she was teetering on a precipice, the height of which was indiscernible.

She couldn't say the kiss in and of itself had made her feel that way. Rather it had been more like the punctuation at the end of a sentence spoken in a language she couldn't quite grasp.

And now, here she was, with no real clue of the outcome or if there would even be one to speak of. Perhaps he was just toying with her? Or perhaps he really had just wanted to shut her up and took the route that wouldn't result in him being in trouble for it later.

If that was the case, she decided, if she managed to live through meeting the head honchos, she was going to be offended by it.

"We have almost reached the throne room," he said when they stepped out of the elevator she hadn't even realized they'd taken. "When we enter, follow my lead and keep your answers concise and respectful."

"Okay."

He stopped at a heavy set of double doors and offered his right arm. She looped hers through it, feeling relieved at the offer of support as he smoothly pulled the massive door open. "Demetri," a young-looking brunet male greeted with a nod as they stepped into the cavernous room.

"Alec," Demetri replied, leaving the door for Alec to close as he led her to the center of the room. They were facing a daïs on which sat three occupied throne-like seats. Demetri smoothly bowed and after a second's hesitation, she followed suit.

"Ah, Demetri, another successful mission, I see."

"Yes, Master Aro."

The raven-haired central leader's red eyes glittered as they studied Bella, making her feel like a bug under glass.

"Welcome, my dear. Though I understand your presence is not entirely voluntary, it is my sincere hope that you grow to be comfortable here, nonetheless."

The slightest twitch from Demetri's arm shook her from her staring and she cleared her throat. "Thank you … M—Master Aro."

A slow, toothy smile spread on Aro's face making him seem, in Bella's opinion, even more sinister than he had before. "You learn quickly, child. That trait will serve you well here."

Silence fell and after an awkward moment and another twitch of Demetri's arm, Bella realized she was expected to give a response. "W-well, I kinda like living, in whatever capacity I can, M - Master."

He clapped and laughed and, to Bella, that was even worse than the smile, especially when he rose from his seat and approached.

Her grip on Demetri's arm tightened and from the corner of her eye she saw a tiny smirk quirk his lips though his gaze stayed fixed to the front even when Aro reached them.

The ancient's head canted curiously and she flinched as he reached out and cupped her cheek in one cold hand. "Interesting," he murmured as his thumb stroked the rise of her cheek. He dropped his hand and looked toward the side of the cavernous room where a group of cloaked vampires were waiting. "It seems your gift has not waned with time or your deplorable choice of diet, Eleazar. She is some sort of shield, and can block even me, which, I must say, is very fortunate for our mutual friends."

Confusion marred Bella's brow with a frown as she tried to recall if Edward had ever mentioned someone named Eleazar. It didn't ring any bells, and when the cloaked one dropped his cowl, despite the aching familiarity of his gold eyes, her confusion remained. She was sure she'd never seen or heard of him before.

With an athletic build, neatly styled, wavy black hair and chiseled features, he was handsome. If his name hadn't been enough of a clue, he also looked Hispanic as even through the vampire pallor, his previously olive complexion was apparent. Then he spoke, and his accent left no doubt. "My friends are safe then, Master? You will honor our agreement?"

Aro flapped a hand. "Yes, yes, though young Edward is still subject to punishment. There is just no getting around that."

Eleazar inclined his head. "Regrettable but understandable; I thank you for your concession, Master."

Bella was sure that, had Demetri been human, the grip she now had on his arm would've cut off blood flow. She was feeling a bit light-headed and her thoughts were in even greater turmoil than earlier.

What did this Eleazar guy have to do with Edward? And who were the friends he'd mentioned? From the mention of Edward, she could only guess it was the Cullens being discussed, but how did it all fit together?

Demetri had never shared how the Volturi had come to know of her existence. In fact, when he'd first contacted her and she'd asked the question, he'd refused to speak of it, stating in his blunt way that sharing information with 'marks' wasn't in his job description, the stoic ass…

But now here was this Eleazar guy and it sounded like he'd made some sort of deal with Aro over the whole mess. Was he truly friends with the Cullens, and if so, had he been the one to instigate all of this? Could he be the reason the Volturi had found her?

The questions were on the tip of her tongue, but when her lips parted to speak them, Demetri's hand covered hers where it clutched his arm, the gesture oddly comforting. "Don't," he said barely loud enough for her to hear, but she did and the words died in her throat.

Aside from being rather blunt in his dealings with her, he hadn't been all that bad (unless you count scaring the shit out of her on the plane before kissing her breathless), so she decided to trust him now. But later? If she got the chance, she was going to get some answers.

"Yes, well, Carlisle has always been rather dear to me, so it was an easy concession to make," Aro said dismissively as he turned back to Bella. "But now, back to you and this intriguing gift you possess, dear Isabella." He gestured to another, rather short, cloaked vampire who stepped forward and dropped their cowl.

It was a blonde girl and obviously quite young when turned. Her features were beautiful though, almost fae-like, with her high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes. Her beauty was only detracted from by the cruelty in her red gaze and the severe bun her hair was pulled into.

"Jane, dear, if you please…"

"Of course, Master," she said with obvious anticipation.

Bella's stomach dropped as Demetri wordlessly dropped his arm and stepped away from her side as the girl's cruel, red gaze swung toward her.

"Pain…"

The way the girl—Jane—said that one word was sensual, like a caress, a thing to be enjoyed. But Bella was sure it was meant to be anything _but_ for anyone other than the one inflicting it. It was quite clear this vampire derived great pleasure from inflicting her gift on others and would have on this occasion too…if it had worked.

From the corner of her eye, Bella saw a small smirk form on Demetri's lips as the small blonde vampire scowled. "It's not working, Master."

Aro laughed and raised his clasped hands to his chin as he studied Bella with glittering eyes. "She confounds us all," he murmured with a smile. "Delightful. Yes, my dear, you shall be a great asset once you are turned." His gaze darted to Demetri who had stepped back to Bella's side. "Normally I would tell you to take her to the trainers in the lower levels but she is simply too valuable to risk in such a way. No, no, that just won't do," he muttered as he slowly paced in front of them.

Then he stopped and looked back at Demetri once again. "She knows you. You have a rapport with her…"

Bella watched as Demetri raised a dubious brow. "I would hardly define it as such, Master."

Aro waved airily. "It is more than anyone else here has with her, and there are no immediate duties hindering you… Yes, you shall do nicely."

Demetri's expression blanked but his tone was wary, "Master?"

Aro grinned as he declared, "I am placing her in your care. She shall reside in your quarters and you shall sire and train her."

"Respectfully, Master," Demetri hedged, "surely there is someone more suited to siring and training her. Someone she'd be more comfortable with? Another female? Jane, perhaps?"

Bella gaped at him and couldn't help but blurt, "Are you insane? No!"

Her protest was echoed by Jane, and Aro laughed as he glanced between the two glaring females and the stoic Tracker. "No, dear Demetri, as lovely as Jane is, she is entirely unsuited for the task. You, however, will do an admirable job, I am sure."

Bella knew Demetri wanted to sigh…or growl…maybe both. He did neither. Instead, he merely inclined his head and drawled, "As you wish."

Aro settled himself back in his throne and gave an airy wave. "Now that that's decided, you are dismissed. Go, get her settled and when you've set a date for her change, be sure to inform me. However, I give you full discretion over when the deed gets done. Take all the time you feel is necessary."

Demetri bowed and offered Bella his arm. She gladly took it and they left the cavernous, marble throne room. As they passed through the double entrance doors, Alec smirked and Demetri muttered, "You won't look so smug when I'm kicking your ass later."

Alec laughed and raised a brow. "Won't you be too busy?"

Demetri smirked as he led Bella past him and toward the elevator. "I'll make the time, you little shit."

They stepped into the elevator and as the door began to close Bella heard Alec. "You're joking, right, Dem? Please tell me you're jok—" The doors closed and they descended a floor, then stepped out into a hall that looked like it belonged in an upscale apartment building.

"This is the residence wing for the Elite Guards," he explained as they walked, their steps nearly soundless on the plush, tightly woven carpet.

"It's really nice," she said, "but isn't it kinda tough to get blood out of this carpet?"

He shot her an arch look as he stopped at a door and took out a key-card. "Yes, and that's why messy, out of control fledglings are kept in the underground levels of stone and sewer drains," he explained as he opened the door to a comfortably furnished apartment, complete with huge flat-screen TV and surround sound.

The sofa was one of those cushy sectional numbers in a chocolate brown toned micro-suede. It looked so comfortable and inviting, she had to resist the urge to take a running leap at it. But she wanted to…

The main decor was in creams and whites with brown accents, rugs, and furniture. On the walls were several framed abstract photographs printed in sepia tones with white matting and rich brown wood frames. It was all very masculine, yet warm and comfortable. To her surprise, she liked the space immensely.

Stepping closer to examine a large print of smoke curling from the profile of a pair of sensual lips, she was surprised to realize it truly was a photograph and not a print. The small brass plate riveted to the bottom of the frame told her the title of the piece - _Departing Soul_. "Who is the artist?" she murmured with a sidelong glance at him when he came to stand next to her.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, they're all incredible but this one is exceptional, the way the curling, rising smoke is captured, the lighting, the tone… Who's the artist? Someone you know?"

"They are all mine, and this one," he nodded toward the photo on question, "is my favorite out of all I've done."

She looked back at the art. "I can see why. Who was the subject? Someone random, or…"

His lips curved at the corners. "She was a Russian whore, very beautiful, and very skilled at her craft. We had just finished. She decided to have a cigarette. The lighting was perfect, and I had my camera with me, so I took the shots." He turned his head and his red gaze locked with hers. "But she began asking questions. She knew I was different. So, in the end, I took her blood and life as well."

Bella's stomach dropped and she looked down as she muttered, "Oh… God." Then she felt his hand cup her face as he urged her to look at him, his thumb gentle as it glided over the apple of her cheek. "I am not human, uccellino (little bird)," he said as his lips brushed across her cheek to her ear. His breath was sweet and cool as he nuzzled and whispered, "something you seem to frequently disregard."

A shiver of fear or desire—she wasn't sure which—raced across her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake as her breathing quickened. "You—you're messing with me, aren't you?" she managed to ask, though her tone was breathy.

She felt his lips curl into a smile against the tender flesh of her neck. "No, uccellino," he whispered, "why would I do that?" He placed a surprisingly warm, open-mouth kiss over her throbbing pulse and she closed her eyes and tilted her head while barely holding back a moan.

"Are—are you going to kill me now? she asked, not entirely sure she would mind it considering the boneless way he was making her feel.

He gently suckled her skin then laughed softly as he released her and stepped away.

She found herself frowning at the loss.

"No, little bird, at least not yet. Now, the bathroom is through that door," he said with a gesture as he crossed the room and began to pour a drink at the sideboard. "Go bathe and change into something decent. You need to eat so I'm taking you out."

.

.

.

 **Till next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

The sun was just sinking beyond the horizon as they strolled the quaint, cobbled streets of Volterra, the evening air heavy with the scents of flowers, coffee and fresh baked bread.

The place seemed positively alive with people. She couldn't help but notice how cheerful everyone seemed as they chatted and laughed while visiting the various shops, cafes, and open-air vendors that lined the narrow streets. Even the merchants seemed boisterously happy. Bella thought the place idyllic.

Demetri was cloaked, of course, and his eyes were back to brown from the contacts he seemed to have a ready supply of, but no one seemed to give them a second glance, which intrigued Bella. Perhaps the locals were used to cloaked figures mingling amongst them? It was likely, now that she thought about it. It was probably nothing new to them. _'Just the weirdos from the castle again,'_ she mused as an amused snort escaped her.

This, of course, drew a raised brow and sidelong glance from her companion. She grinned and shook her head. "Just a stray thought I found funny, sorry."

"Do you often amuse yourself?" he asked, his tone wry as a smirk quirked his lips.

"Frequently," she affirmed with a nod as he led her into the open-air courtyard of a small ristorante and pulled out a chair for her at one of the linen-draped tables. Once she was seated, he took the chair opposite her, dropped the cowl of his cloak, and leaned back, his bearing relaxed but proud.

She absently wondered how he pulled that off, as a squat, balding man wearing a white apron around his thick waist cheerfully greeted them while setting down menus. Demetri said something to the man in flowing Italiano that was too fast for Bella to even hope to catch a word. With a quick bob of his head, the man hurried away.

"What did you say?" she asked as she looked over the menu.

"I ordered a bottle of wine," he said as he tapped perfectly manicured, elegant fingers on the table.

 _'Elegant fingers, Bella? Really?'_

She bit back another amused snort but couldn't quite hide the amused tilt of her lips and sure enough, when she took a quick glance, Demetri was smirking. "The conversations you must have in your head, uccellino…" he drawled.

She felt a blush heat her cheeks and went back to trying to decipher the menu. She finally gave up and pointed to something. "What's that?"

Amusement touched his features as he glanced at it. "It says it contains shrimp, garlic, tomatoes, and spinach in a white wine sauce. I'm assuming you understood the linguine part."

"I did," she said, sounding offended, then she sighed. "At least I won't have to worry about reading these menus for long, and I'll have that, by the way—the…the Linguine Cinque Terre, or however you say it. You order it, though. I'd rather avoid the embarrassment of butchering the poor waiter's native tongue."

Said waiter arrived just then and set a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table, then let loose with a string of rapid Italiano. Demetri gave a nod and answered while gesturing toward Bella.

She thought he must've ordered her meal, but nothing he said sounded like her poor attempt at pronouncing it earlier. She was glad she'd asked him to order. Of course, she could've just pointed to it on the menu, but then she would've felt like an even bigger moron.

The waiter smiled widely and patted her on the head, then hurried away.

Demetri's eyes glittered with poorly suppressed amusement while her eyes narrowed. "What the hell was that?"

"Am I supposed to know the peculiarities of humans?" He said with a shrugged shoulder as he sipped his wine.

She wasn't convinced. "What did you say to him?"

"I ordered your meal, uccellino, nothing more."

She glared. "Well, just to let you know, he tries to pat me on my head again, things are gonna get ugly. I'm not a dog."

He chuckled. "This I would like to see."

"I'm serious," she grumbled.

"As am I," he said with that barely-there smirk. He nodded toward her glass. "Try the wine, little bird, it's quite good."

"Why do you call me that?" she asked as she picked up the glass and took a sip. To her surprise, she liked it. It was rich and rather dry but lacking the bitter bite she'd expected.

With his arm resting on the table, he slowly turned his glass while looking into her eyes. "Because you are like a little bird—delicate, struggling to find your strength, to break free, to fly." He shrugged and took another sip of wine, then murmured, "Birds are beautiful creatures."

It was her turn to smirk. "Wow, I didn't expect you to wax poetic. You're just full of surprises."

One finely shaped brow rose as a smile tugged his lips. "You have no idea, uccellino."

She snorted. "And modest as well, I see."

He chuckled. "That is a lie I would never utter."

The waiter interrupted and set down her dinner, then lit the candle in the center of the table while muttering something. After a single nod from Demetri, he smiled and left.

The food looked and smelled delicious so Bella picked up her fork and began eating. However, once she'd taken the edge off her hunger, she asked a question she'd been sitting on since their earlier visit to the throne room.

"So, now that we're supposed to get to know each other and all," Demetri's brows inched up dubiously but she soldiered on, "why don't we start with some answers? Who was that Eleazar guy? Is he the one who told you guys about me?"

"I would think that was apparent."

She took a sip of wine and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Okay, yeah, it was, so since you insist on being difficult, lemme try again. Is he friends with the Cullens? Is that how he knew about me?"

"Yes."

Her irritation rose at the one-word answer. "No really, you need to shut up, I can barely get a word in edge-wise," she snarked.

He merely smiled behind the rim of his glass.

"Tight assed bastard…" she grumbled.

He set his glass down and smiled while regarding her with hooded eyes. "Would you like to find out first-hand?"

"Dick," she snapped.

He grinned. "That can also be arranged."

She blushed hotly and hissed while pointing her fork at him. "Okay, enough! Why are you so maddening, anyway?"

He splayed the hand that rested next to his glass as he innocently declared, "I am answering your questions."

With a slow, calming breath, she took a second to find her inner zen, then tried again. "Okay, so this Eleazar guy is friends with the Cullens and from what I gathered, has some sort of… talent for… recognizing talent in others, let's call it." She glanced at him and he gave a single, slow nod.

"Super, so okay, let's see… It seems like, at some point, the Cullens must've told this Eleazar guy about me. But why? I—they knew…they _had_ to know I would keep their secret, so why blab to this Eleazar guy? That's something I just don't get. I mean, I kept their secrets. I never betrayed them and never would have… so why?"

When she fell silent, he offered a lazy shrug. "Perhaps they trusted him? Carlisle has known Eleazar for quite a long time, little bird."

She swallowed a bite of food then frowned while swirling her fork in thought. "They never mentioned the guy the whole time _I_ knew them. I mean, I knew they had some people they considered 'cousins' in Alaska. That was where Edward ran to when he panicked after meeting me the first time. But none of the Cullens ever spoke of them in any detail; never any names. Is that where this Eleazar guy is from? Alaska?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed. "Again with the wordy answers…" She sighed and rubbed her brow, then met his gaze with a plaintive look. "Cut a girl some slack and just tell me what you know?"

He glanced at her cooling meal and seemed to make a decision. "Very well. I'll talk, you eat."

She smiled. "Deal."

He waited until she took an exaggerated bite, then began, "After the Cullens left you, they moved in with Eleazar and his… family, we will call it, while Edward split off on his own. Why they chose to go there, I do not know, nor do I care.

"Everything was handled so abruptly, Eleazar and his 'family' wanted an explanation. For whatever reason, Carlisle Cullen told them everything. Again, why he did that, I do not know or care.

"This information did not sit well with Tanya and her sisters—part of Eleazar's 'family'," he explained at her questioning glance.

"Why not?" she asked. "I mean, outside the obvious of a human knowing of them. Because it's not like they're close pals with you guys here in Italy, right?"

He snorted. "Hardly, now, be quiet and eat."

"Yes, Master," she joked and he smirked.

"Interesting… We'll come back to that later."

She rolled her eyes and chewed her food.

"Getting back to the information you feel you need, Tanya and her sisters do not have a good rapport with us. You see, many years ago, their 'mother' turned a child, which is strictly forbidden. She tried to hide the fact, but was unable since the child got loose and caused a great deal of damage. It, of course, drew our attention and we took care of the problem," he said with a pointed glance.

She swallowed a sip of wine. "Just the kid, or…?"

"No, the maker is always subject to the same fate as the forbidden child in such cases."

"Ah…got it. So they lost their mother."

"They did. It was carried out in their presence. Needless to say, they abhor us, and are loathe to do anything which might garner further attention from us."

"You guys make friends wherever you go, eh?"

"Your father enforces laws. Does he make friends with those who break them?"

She pursed her lips. "I can't say they're big fans of his, no."

He inclined his head. "And so it is with us. Now, be quiet and—"

"—eat, yeah, got it. Please continue," she said and took another bite while giving him a wide-eyed look.

"According to the information Aro was able to glean with his gift-which he didn't use until after he'd agreed to Eleazar's deal-Tanya met privately with Eleazar and insisted they take a proactive approach to protect themselves. She insisted Eleazar tell us, knowing they would be subject to the same punishment the Cullens would receive should we hear of your existence any other way."

"It's, uh, death, right?" she asked in low tones.

"Yes, but Eleazar was loathe to betray his old friends to their deaths. He decided, instead, to act on a suspicion he had, based on the fact that Edward could not hear your thoughts.

"So, he made a trip to Forks and observed you. After confirming his suspicions, he came to Volterra and secured the aforementioned deal with Aro. In exchange for immunity for his family and that of the Cullens, he would give them the location of a potentially powerful shield."

"Why didn't Aro just… you know, touch the guy right from the start and take the knowledge?"

Demetri smirked. "He could have very easily, but you see, Aro is very old, and usually very bored. He likes to play the game by drawing things out when he can, so he indulged Eleazar.

"Needless to say, at the prospect of gaining a powerful shield, he readily agreed to the deal; with the notable exception of Edward. He will still be punished."

Bella felt her stomach clench and she set her fork down, then took a long sip of wine as emotions she thought long dead raced through her veins, making her feel stiflingly hot and dreadfully cold all at once. "He's going to… you guys are gonna…"

He eyed her shrewdly as she struggled to speak, then decided to ease her distress. "No, Aro wants him for his powerful gift. He will be sentenced to service." He flicked the fingers that were holding his glass. "The psychic might be, as well. It is all up to Aro at this point. The Cullens are hardly in a position to argue, considering the alternative."

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "One last question for now." He inclined his head and she continued, "Are they here?"

"Not yet, but I expect Aro has called Carlisle and requested their presence. Or he will, very soon."

Her brows shot up. "You think they'll come?"

The look he gave her made her shiver. It was ruthless and full of cold determination. "They will if they value their continued existence, uccellino."

.

.

.

 **Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Had a question. Short answer: No insta-mates in this.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 4**

As Bella showered and dressed to start what would be her sixth day in Volterra, her thoughts wandered to how enjoyable the past few days had been. Really, she was pleasantly surprised.

Truthfully, when Demetri had found her and it had become clear that she would have to come to Italy with him, she'd dreaded it. Perhaps that was understating. Because, honestly, she'd been mildly terrified, based primarily on Edward's opinion of the Volturi. He'd painted them to be nothing more than bloodthirsty killing machines, and while she was certain they _could_ be, she'd discovered they were much more complex than that.

Take Demetri, for example. He had turned out to have quite the personality. What at first blush she had thought to be a cold, unfeeling stoicism had turned out to be his quiet, introspective reserve that masked a sharp wit and dry, often teasing, sense of humor. Yes, he could be maddening at times, but she found upon reflection, that she enjoyed trading friendly barbs with him.

Then there was Felix, the man of many grunts, as she'd first dubbed him. As it turned out, once he warmed up to someone, he could be just as funny as Emmett ever was, and he loved giving Demetri shit.

Probably because he was the only one brave enough, considering what she'd heard of Demetri's fighting prowess—primarily from Alec after Dem had wiped the floor with him in the training room while Bella had watched. Or tried to, since they moved so fast.

That had been a fun day because it seemed a little fighting put Demetri in a very agreeable mood, so when he'd taken her to dinner that night, he'd talked more than he had in the entire time she'd known him.

Now she knew his history (ancient Greek), how he'd been turned and had come to join the Volturi, how he'd discovered a love for photography (a three day fling with a female photojournalist in the sixties), and that he'd never had a serious relationship, never been in love, not even with a vampire.

In short, she now had a whole new perspective of the handsome Volturi tracker, and found herself, to her shock, enjoying his company greatly.

As she gave her hair a final fluff in front of the bathroom mirror, she smiled brightly. Then she gave herself a nod and left the bathroom, her thoughts occupied with what the day might have in store.

When she spotted the statuesque, red-eyed brunette quietly leaning against the bedroom door-frame with her arms crossed, she froze. "Who are you," she asked warily, "and why are you in Demetri's rooms?"

"I am Heidi, pet, and believe me," she purred in a decidedly Slavic accent while regarding Bella through hooded eyes, "I am _no_ stranger to Demetri's rooms.

"As to why I am here now," she shrugged a slim shoulder while examining her nails, "Demetri is occupied. He asked me to bring you the food he bought for you. It is on the table in the living room."

Bella hadn't thought herself to be the type of person who could instantly dislike someone.

Clearly, she was wrong.

This female who stood there staring at her with an air of smarmy condescension proved it.

"Great, it's on the table, mission accomplished, thank you," Bella said while busying herself with spreading up the bed covers and fluffing the pillows. Then she faced the female vampire and crossed her arms. "So why are you still here?"

She'd tried to keep her tone conversational, but this vampire just seemed to rub her the wrong way. Worse than Rosalie ever had, in fact.

 _'Of course, Rosalie never stood there practically bragging about sleeping with Demetri, either…'_

Bella knew she should be shocked at that errant thought and the niggling jealousy she felt, but she was too focused on the black widow in front of her. She'd think about it later.

For now…

"I had thought to get to know Demi's pet human. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. But now that I am here, I can see that it was nothing more than exaggerations. You are nothing special," she said, her tone bored, dismissive.

She pushed off the door-frame and gracefully prowled toward Bella on impossibly high stilettos. When she got close, Bella had to look up at the leggy brunette, but she didn't back down an inch or drop her gaze.

"In fact," the poisonous female drawled while lightly tracing Bella's cheek with a blood-red nail, "You are altogether plain and easily forgettable." She smirked. "He will tire of you soon, I am sure. And then he will drain you like the blood bag you are."

Bella's jaw clenched and she didn't think there was ever a time where she'd wished she was a vampire more than that moment. This bitch would've already been torn to shreds if she had been. "I think you'd better leave before I get out my Zippo and a can of hairspray and toast your skanky ass."

Heidi's eyes narrowed to slits as she hissed. Then she tensed and spun to face the door.

A split second later, Bella knew why.

"Leave. _Now_ ," Demetri ordered as he came through the bedroom door.

Bella had never been so relieved to see someone but held herself still, her chin tilted defiantly until the other female left with a huff. Then she sagged onto the edge of the bed, and clenched her hands into fists to still the shakes while muttering, "Holy shit."

Demetri stood there, regarding her with interest. "You did well. Most humans would have pissed themselves when faced with such a threat."

An incredulous laugh gusted from Bella. "Yeah? Well, it's not exactly the first time I've faced off with a vampire who wanted me dead."

Demetri arched a brow. "I would like to hear this story sometime, uccellino, but for now, just know that she will not hurt you. She would not dare."

She arched a dubious brow. "What makes you so sure?"

"I am her sire and I've forbidden it."

"You _sired_ that?"

"I did."

Her upper lip curled. "So you have a thing for Russian whores, then?"

His smirk was sinful, the look in his eyes intense as he traced the line of her jaw with his fingertips. "Perhaps, uccellino, it is a preference for beautiful brunettes which plagues me."

Her heart stuttered and she lost herself in his red gaze for a moment until her sensible side reengaged and the fog of attraction lifted.

She stood and skirted by him with a muttered, "Yeah, well, good thing I don't have to worry about that." She marched out the bedroom door to the sofa where she took a seat and began unwrapping her breakfast. He entered and draped himself in the chair adjacent to her as she continued speaking with a sneer in her tone, "Apparently, I'm plain and nothing special, just a boring blood bag, so… yeah."

She viciously bit into the soft, still-warm sweet bun she'd developed a love for, and only then did she look up to meet his amused gaze.

"You must not listen to her words," he said dismissively. "There is no truth in them. She is jealous, nothing more."

She took a sip from the cappuccino he'd bought for her, but couldn't escape the resurgence of some of her old insecurities that had taken root when Edward had left. In a very matter of fact tone, she argued, "No, she's right, I am plain, especially compared to her."

His eyes narrowed. "I disagree. You are petite, and naturally beautiful without having to paint your face as she does. You are also the perfect lapful, with curves in all the right places and lips that beg to be savored.

"No uccellino, you are highly desirable, and she knows it."

She was gaping at him, she knew, but couldn't seem to pull it together in time to avoid his cocky smirk when he, of course, noticed. Then she blushed and took another bite of sweet bun to avoid having to say anything, at least for the moment.

 _'The perfect lapful? Just what the hell does he mean by that?!'_ she couldn't help but wonder. Had he pictured that scenario? Is that what it meant? The more she thought about it, the more reluctant she was to look at him, and the sweet bun and coffee would only last so long as a diversion…

As she nibbled on the last little bit of bun while avoiding looking anywhere near him, she heard him snort. "Don't make it awkward, little bird. I am not going to suddenly ravish you." She chanced a look at him and another smirk curved his lips as he murmured, "Unless, of course, you _want_ me to?"

She scowled. "You teasing bastard."

He laughed. "I can't even deny it."

She finished off her cappuccino and balled up the wrapper and napkin from her breakfast. "Anything on the agenda for today, or am I on my own?" she asked as she stood and took her trash to the small bin he kept by the sideboard. After dropping it in, she turned and looked at him.

"Ready yourself to go out. Comfortable but decent clothing, sturdy walking shoes."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She shrugged and went to brush her teeth. Then she changed into a nice pair of snug, dark wash jeans, a light, blue blouse and a pair of brown, low-heeled ankle boots.

When she came out, Demetri had changed into well-fitting jeans and a snug, white t-shirt that showcased the firm muscles of his chest. Over that he wore a black, leather jacket. Black, military-style jack boots and dark sunglasses completed the look and at the sight of him, her mouth went a bit dry. He was always attractive. Of course he was. He was a vampire. But looking at him as he was dressed now had her seriously reconsidering his earlier teasing offer.

At least, she _thought_ he was teasing…

When he turned toward her, he tipped his glasses down and raked his gaze over her as the corners of his lips curved. "Very nice, uccellino. Are you ready?"

She cleared her throat before trying to speak. "Yes."

He gestured to the door. "Let's go then."

* * *

As he led her through the halls toward the lift, his hand had found its way to the small of her back, and she couldn't help but focus on the feel of his light touch.

That was something she'd noticed about Demetri that was very different from her experience with other vampires, namely Edward.

Demetri's touch felt natural yet confident and effortless on his part as if he didn't even have to think twice about it. Whereas Edward's had always felt halting, cautious, and either too light or a little too heavy, as if he didn't quite know how to handle her humanness, for lack of a better term.

Neither vampire had ever hurt her, but the difference in the feel of their touch was striking now that she took the time to consider it.

The lift took them down and when it opened, he ushered her into the garage where rows upon rows of sleek vehicles were kept.

When they stopped at an impressive looking black motorcycle, she raised a brow. It was a Ducati 900SS and was likely as fast as it looked. "Nice bike."

"I like it," he said while opening a storage cabinet that had been installed in the parking space of the bike. He reached in and took out a women's black leather riding jacket and a helmet, both of which he handed to her. "Put those on," he muttered while taking out another helmet for himself.

"No, really? I thought I was just supposed to stand here and hold them," she joked while shrugging into the jacket.

Before she could slip the helmet on, he turned and jerked her against him, then dipped his head and whispered in her ear as one of his hands held her upper back while the other roamed dangerously close to the swell of her ass, "Keep that up and I will have to punish you, uncellino." Then he placed a tender kiss just under her ear and drew back with a smirk, undoubtedly from the sound of her racing heart.

"Cocky bastard," she grumbled while fumbling with the helmet before slipping it on.

He grinned and she cut him off before he could say anything.

"I know! I know. You have one, blah, blah, blah," she grumbled while securing the chin-strap. Then she met his amused gaze. "Can we go now?"

His grin grew as he slid on his dark glasses. "As you wish." He straddled the bike, then held her hand while she hopped on and settled herself behind him. Then he slipped riding gloves on his hands, started the bike, and patted her hands which were clasped over his abs. "Hang on tight, little bird. I would hate to lose you."

.

.

.

 **Till next time...**


End file.
